Upon the Great Victoria
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: "I want to join your crew" Amelia said, slaming her hands down on the table where he, the notorious Arthur Kirkland, dreaded pirate captain, sat with some of his crew. "You!" he scoffed. "Ha! Why on Earth would I want someone like you on my crew!" Fem!America dressed up as a guy to get away from her over protective brother, Alfred. fem!America x England Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Upon The Great Victoria**

**Chapter 1**

**Hiya guys….heh…heh….heh…yeah you probably thought I was dead or something. Well fear not, I am very much alive. About the other stories…..yeah…they'll get updated eventually. I wrote this as a request story. There is a person in here named Peter, IT IS NOT SEALAND! Peter was a very popular name in this time period and I was running out of names.**

**Disclaimer: Never has been and never will be mine**

* * *

As Amelia Jones opened her second floor window and the cold crisp air of February rushed in and stung her face; she squinted her eyes and looked out over the snow covered yard. She quickly left her window and bundled up in her many coats then returned to the window. She took a deep breath and began to climb out her window. Just so luckily, there was a bunch of vines right under her window that acted as a natural ladder. Carefully she found her footing and began descending down to the ground. She heard a loud chirp from a bird and looked over and a robin swooped down by her head. "Whoa" she said ducking, being surprised by the bird. She calmed herself and continued downward, but was too confident and lost her footing on the next step down. She screamed as she fell and closed her eyes tightly preparing for the collision between her back and the ground. As soon as the falling started it stopped, but she was not hurt. She heard someone clear their throat and she slowly opened her eyes to realize that her brother had caught her.

"Hi, Alfred" she said nervously as he looked at her with disapproval.

"What were you doing?" he asked while half way glaring at her.

"I just wanted to go have fun with a few friends" she said innocently "Can you put me down now?"

"Nope" he began walking back inside. "I told you it was too cold to go out today and yet here you were trying to go out."

"How'd you even know I was trying to get out?"

"I could hear you. You sure can't be sneaky when you're that loud" he scowled at her "And it's a good thing I did hear you or else you'd be laying out there on the cold ground and a broken back" he went inside the house and shut the door behind him.

"Why can't I go outside?" she whined and scrambled out of his grasp. "You never let me do anything!"

"If I let you go out today you would've gotten pneumonia and died from it!"

"Stop being pessimistic, I wouldn't have died!" she frowned "And why should I have to listen to you!?"

"Because I'm you're older brother and because I said so" he retorted quickly.

"Because I said so" she mocked him. "I don't give a flip! I'm nineteen! I should be able to decide things for myself! Be able to do what I want, when I want!"

"There are consequences for all of your actions and until you understand that you will never be able to do anything by yourself. You are not mature enough do decide things for yourself! Until that finally clicks you'll have to listen to me your older brother" he said putting emphasis on the word older.

"You're only older by seven years! It doesn't count!"

"Only seven years" he said sarcastically.

She screamed in frustration and then after a bit sighed. "You know what you need? You need a girlfriend so you can spend your time on her and leave me alone! It's freaking St. Valentine's Day for crying out loud! Go out there and find you someone!" She tried to shove him but she ended up pushing him into the closed door.

"Stop it" he said grabbing her arms and pushing her away from her causing her to stumble backwards a bit. "Now you're not going anywhere and that's final!" He stomped over to a chair and plopped himself down in it. She huffed and ran up to her room and slammed and locked her door. She shut her window and violently pulled the curtains closed. Amelia threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillows, cursing her brother for being stupid.

Alfred heard the slam and slowly got up while stretching. He put on his many coats and went outside. After going to the small tool shed behind the house, he dragged a lander, a hammer, and a box of nails back with him. He leaned the ladder up against the house and carefully climbed it, towing the box of nails and the hammer with him. He smirked a little bit and then began nailing Amelia's window shut.

Amelia heard the racket and went to her window and threw open the curtains. She scowled as she saw what do was doing. She watched Alfred climb down the ladder and carry that ladder back to the shed. Amelia pounder on her window and tried to get it open but no luck in succeeding. She sighed and laid back down on her bed, giving up trying to get out for the day.

Months passed and tensions began to rise even more between Amelia and Alfred. Amelia woke up late that morning, her window was still nailed shut and her brother was still a stupid, utter jerk. She crawled out of bed and went to the window and looked out of it; it was a picture perfect June day. She got dressed in a simple light blue dress that was fitted around the waist with sleeves that puffed out and went down to her elbows and of course had a full skirt. Once she was suitable for the day she bounded downstairs. She found a note on the table. It read:

_**I have gone to town for a bit. Do not do anything stupid. Do not open the door, do not let anyone inside and do not run off anywhere. You better be there when I get back. **_

_**Alfred**_

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "See if I listen to you" she said and threw the note across the room after she crumpled it up. She went to the kitchen and began hunting for food. She had found some food when she heard a knock on the door. She put the food down and went to answer the door. "Hello?" she asked opening the door.

"Hello, Amelia," a tall man with light brown hair and chocolate brown eye said.

Amelia smiled brightly, immediately recognizing who he was even though he had changed a lot since she last saw him. "Peter!" she shouted while she tackle-hugged him. "You're back!" He laughed as he hugged her back, stumbling a little bit due to the force of impact. "How have you been?" she asked him as she led him inside the house.

"I've been fine. It's been tough though, being on the sea almost all the time" he said and shrugged. "I see you're still as strong as ever. How much can you lift now?"

"Sometimes I can life Alfred" she shrugged like it was no big deal while Peter laugh.

"You were always strong, even since we first met when I was seven."

"And I was five and I could still kick your butt" she laughed at the memory. "But I doubt I could now. You're not lanky any more. You actually have muscles."

"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of training" he smiled a bit then there was silence for a while. "You sure have grown to be prettier too."

"Well, I hope so. The last time you saw me I was only fourteen, I'm nineteen now."

"Has it been five years already?"

"Yeah, it has. It's been five lonely years without my best friend."

"Uh, Amelia, I want to tell you something. I…I really l-"

"Hey, Amelia I'm home" Alfred said coming in the door with an arm full of miscellaneous things, cutting off Peter.

"Hi" she said while getting up to help him carry everything into the kitchen. "Guess who's back in town" she said.

"Peter" he said "He's here, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I saw him walking this way" he smirked and then went into the living room "Hi Peter" he said as Peter stood up.

"H-hello, nice to see you again" he stammered a bit. Alfred went up to him and narrowed his eyes at Peter. "W-what?"

"You're too tall" Alfred said having to look up to Peter a little bit. Peter laughed and so did Amelia. "So how long will you be here?"

"We'll be leaving tonight and I need to get going now" he said sadly.

"Aw, but you just came back" Amelia pouted.

"You don't need to hold him up. If he's got to go then he's got to go. He has his responsibilities" Alfred said to her.

"Come back sooner next time, okay?" she asked while hugging him.

"I can't promise anything" he said and hugged her back.

"Bye" she said as Peter left.

Once the door shut Alfred turned and Amelia and scowled. "Did you even read my note?"

"Yeah, I read your note. What are you so mad about?"

"I gave you specific rules to follow and you broke two of them. I told you not to answer the door and not to let anyone in. You broke both of those rules!"

"It was _just _Peter" she said in defense.

"Yeah, it was _just _Peter. What if it wasn't Peter when you opened the door?"

"But it wasn't anyone else! So just drop it okay?"

"No, I won't" he sighed and rubbed his temples. "We've already talked about this. You have to start thinking before you act." There was a silence, thick with tension, for a while, while Alfred calmed down. "I won't be here tonight, okay? I'm going out with friends," he said calmly.

"What, so you can go out with friends and I can't?! I'm not a child anymore I'm nineteen!"

"A nineteen year old that acts like a child! You will never get it! And if you magically get it one day then, and only then, can you do other things!" he grabbed his wallet, shoved it in his pocket and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Amelia screamed in frustration and stormed up to her room and started throwing things around. Once she had gotten her anger out her room was a compete mess, she had even managed to break a lamp. She sighed and did not even bother to try to clean up the mess. She walked aimlessly around the house, talking quietly to herself, "Why does he do this?!" she kicked over an end table. "That's it…..I'm just going to leave…..but where should I go?" She looked outside the window and looked at the dock that was relatively close to her house. She scanned the dock looking for something, but not quite sure what she was looking for. She finally spotted what she was looking for, a certain ship. She quickly made up her mind and had to take the necessary actions. She went upstairs to Alfred's room and looked in his closet. She took one of his old shirts, an old pair of pants, and an old pair of boots. She ran back to her room and searched until she found a roll of bandages. She undressed herself and put on Alfred's pants and boots. She then wrapped the bandages around her chest to bind it and slipped on the old shirt. The shirt was baggy enough that it hid any kind of curves that she had. This was good and all, but still had to do something about her hair; she walked to the kitchen and got a knife. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a fist full of hair and cut it. She did this to all of her hair and as a result her hair was sloppily cut and fell just a little bit above her shoulders. She smiled at her work and headed back to her room.

She shoved a picture of her and Alfred in her pocket and a keepsake of sorts. She sighed and took on last look around her room, and then the rest of her house. She walked out the door feeling confident and scared. She began the trek down the hill to town where she would be able to find what she set out after.

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me 'cause I wanna know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Upon the Great Victoria**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Not at all mine**

* * *

She had seen them before, years ago when Peter left. She did not know what compelled her to do this sort of drastic thing, but yet, like most of her other decisions, this one was made on a whim as well. Day was rapidly retreating with night coming to take its place as she got to town. The streets were staring to clear out leaving the people that gathered their last minuet things before the shop closed and a few men heading towards the tavern. The tavern was where she was headed as well.

She entered the building and quickly scanned the room for the man she was looking for. She spotted him easily based off of the description Peter had told her years before when he said that he had a run in with him by accident. She strode over to the table where he sat along with a few other men. As she approached the table the heads of the five men sitting at the table turned to her, taking their attention away from their current conversation and their drinks. She looked at the man sitting closet to her and stared him right in the eyes.

"I want to join your crew" she said making sure to deepen her voice so she did not sound like a woman. Instead of the reaction she was hoping for, the reaction she received was full of harsh laughter.

"You? Join _my_ crew? Ha! You're so scrawny, you wouldn't even last a day. I bet you couldn't even lift a barrel! Look at your arm" he grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm which his hand easily went around with room to spare "No, muscle or meat. You look more like a girl. You must haven't hit puberty yet, you're voice isn't low, there's no sign of facial hair or that you shave, and you're so short. Definitely feminine, all the guys will think I've brought a lass onto my ship," he laughed and the others at the table joined him. "Stop joking and run along."

"I'm serious! I want to join your crew and I'm not leaving till I do!" Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "And I don't look like a girl.

"I said no. Now run along" he dismissed her with a wave of his hand as he went back to his drink.

"And I said I'm not leaving" determination shown in the deep blue orbs of her eyes.

He did not even turn to look back at her before he dismissed him again "No. Scram before you make me angry"

She clenched her jaw together as she slammed her hands down on the table and leaned forward. "I. Said. I'm. Not. Leaving."

He glared at her and set his drink back down. He stood up and he was a good four inches taller than her. His bright green eyes rather dull held anger in them.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a hushed voice through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do. You're Arthur Kirkland" she said as she made her expression match his.

"And since you know who I am you must know what I am."

"Duh, one of the most feared pirate captains that even sailed the seas."

"Then if you know who and what I am why do you _insist_ on making me angry?"

"I already told you I'm here to join your crew and I won't leave till I get what I came for."

"I've already said no. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, pirates are illegal. I could always go get the guards and have your butts shipped off to get hanged."

"And what if we just kill you?"

"This is a very small town. I can cause a scene and everyone would know what's happening" she held her glare firmly against his.

"Being a pirate is a life full of disease and misery and you'll most likely die."

"Bring it."

After a few moments of silence Arthur burst into laughter. "You've got guts, I'll give you that much" he motioned for a man with black hair and icy blue eyes to come and stand by him. "Walter, take this lad back to the ship and on the way, tell him the rules."

"You're going to let him join?" the dark haired man asked.

"We need a new cabin boy" Arthur said and waved the man off with his hand as he turned and left the tavern. After a moment of shock from the rest of the table and the two standing the one began walking towards the exit and Amelia quickly fallowed behind.

One they got out side he began "Okay, rule number one: you'll be allowed to gamble as long as you didn't steal the money from other crew members. Rule number two: the lights and candles will be put out at eight a night, and if any of the crew desire to drink after that hour they shall sit upon the open deck without lights. Number three: each man shall keep his piece, cutlass and pistols at all times clean and ready for action" he stopped and looked at her. "That one is important. He'll do random checks and if your weapon doesn't meet his qualifications there'll be some sort of punishment for you. Do you wave a weapon?"

She shook her head in reply. "Ah, well we'll get you one. Something small, you won't be doing much fighting anyway. Rule number four" he began walking again, going at a casual pace. "If you desert the ship or your station in time of battle you'll be punished by death or marooning. Five: you're allowed to fight amongst each other on the ship as long as it is not during an important time. Are you getting all of this?" she nodded "Good. There's still a few more to go. Number six, this one is an important one too, no women or children on board. Captain is really strict about that one, women are bad luck and children are just plain annoying."

He walked for a bit in silence before saying the last rule. "The seventh and final rule: you cannot cut her hair or nails or shave when you are on the boat."

"Why?" Amelia asked being the first she spoke since inside the tavern.

"It's bad luck. Cutting your hair and nails and shavings are all offerings to _Prosperine, the Roman Goddess of the infernal regions, and it would make Neptune mad and send a storm to kill us" he explained easily with a little bit a shrug._

_"And that's all the rules?" she asked going over them in her head.  
_

_"Yup" they had now reached the dock and headed towards the ship. "Oh, I guess this is a rule too. There is no intercourse of any kind on the ship, so do all of that while we're docked. And one last thing; the captain can change the rules at any time, not that he'd want to considering it might cause mutiny, but it's something to keep in mind." _

_They reached the ship and Amelia marveled at it as Walter chuckled at her expression. "How did you know about the Captain?" Walter asked as they walked up the ramp and onto the deck of the ship._

_"Though stories. I've always enjoyed the stories when I'd hear them."_

_"Hm…" was his reply and nothing more. _

_The deck slowly became crowed with men. Amelia stood awkwardly toward the stern of the ship and away from everyone else. _

_"Get ready to set sail!" Arthur barked from behind Amelia, causing her to jump a little. He smirked as he strode past her to go up and stand on the quarter deck. His attire had changed. He was now wearing a new looking red coat that went down to his mid-thigh with black trim along the side and gold accents. He also wore nice black pants, a pure white shirt, and brown boots that went up to his knees. To complete his outfit he had upon his head a matching hat with a large feather on the side of it._

_Once they were a good way out at sea and everyone had gone back to chatting amongst each other Arthur got everyone's attention. "Hey!" he called out which made everyone go quiet turn their attention to him. He began telling everyone the plans on where they were going. After he was done with that he announced about the newest member to the crew. "We've pick up a new cabin boy. Don't torment him too badly. That is all," he dismissed them by turning his back to them and he took his place at the wheel. _

_Amelia scanned the crowed, looking over her crewmates. She felt her heart stopped as she spotted one person who was looking at her. This very familiar looking person was not only just looking at her but he was weaving his way through the people towards her._

_"Hi," he said happily, his blue eyes shining with excitement as he moved a piece of his brown hair out of his eyes. "The captain doesn't let too many people join the crew so consider yourself lucky. Of course not many people are crazy enough to join the crew."_

_"Yeah" she said nervously as the other laughed. _

_"Oh yeah! I'm Peter, what's your name?"_

_"El-….Andrew" she said mentally slapping herself for almost saying Amelia._

_"Well, nice to meet you, Andrew" he said not thinking a thing about her slip up._

_"Yeah, nice to meet you too," she hoped that he didn't realize who she was any time soon._

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me 'cause I wanna know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Upon the Great Victoria**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey, Andrew" Walter said coming up behind her. She jumped a little and whirled around to face him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked and frowned noticing how short she was compared to her. He was at least five inches taller than her and she was five feet five inches. It also did not help that Peter was still behind her who was six freaking feet tall.

"Don't call me sir. Save that to when you're talking to the Captain" he said gruffly and she nodded. "I've got your first task for you to do. When you're done with it come and see me for further instructions. For your task you need to scrub the deck. You need to do that every day right before supper. Now get to work."

"Wait. Where are the things I use to clean with?" she asked Walter as he was turning away.

In response he shrugged. "How should I know? That job is left for the cabin boys." He walked off and to the Captain's cabin door.

She sighed and set off to find the cleaning supplies. Once she found it she got to work. After about an hour she was almost done when a few of the crew members decided to mess with the new person and dumped a bunch of garbage over the deck and she had to start all over.

Finally, she finished and sluggishly went to talk to Walter like he told her to. "I'm done" she said, slightly out of breath from working so hard.

"Took you a while didn't it?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"I would've been done earlier but somebody dumped a bunch of garbage on the deck and I had to start all over" she sighed and slumped a little.

"Well, you're done now. Come with me" he said and turned on his heel. He headed towards a door that was next to Arthur's cabin's door. He opened the door and led her down old, creaky stairs. "Where the crew stays is down here" he said and came to a large open room surrounded by the guns of the ship. There were blankets rolled up and stacked up against the wall. "There aren't enough blankets so it's a first come first serve basis and you can sleep anywhere you like except on the cannons, but I don't see why someone would want to because it would be very uncomfortable."

She looked around and surveyed the room. "Come on, it's time for dinner," Walter said and headed towards the door. She quickly followed him.

He went to the kitchen where there was already a line of men waiting to get food. He went up to the front of the line, since he was in a high up position he got to eat first. She sighed and could feel her stomach growling a little bit.

"Hi Andrew" Peter said coming up behind her. "Andrew?" he asked when she didn't answer. She jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun around to see him.

"Oh, hi Peter" she said while calming her racing heart beat from being startled.

"Is something wrong? I said your name twice and you didn't respond" he had a worried expression on his face.

"Oops sorry 'bout that. I guess I was off in my own little world and I never heard you" she laughed, almost forgetting to lower her voice.

Peter laughed too. "I do that too! I guess it's only normal. Hey the line is starting to move" he said and motioned to the guys in front leaving the line. "Oh, by the way, make sure you stay on Miles's good side or else he could tamper with your food" he wrinkled up his nose as he said the last part.

"Who is Miles?" she asked and felt sort of lost not really knowing anyone's name.

"Oh, right. Miles, he's the cook. He's a pretty nice guy but you can never tell what can set him off."

"Oh, I see" she said and the rest of the wait for food was made in silence until she got up to where they were serving the food.

"Ah, you must be the new boy….. What's your name again?" Miles said as he saw her.

"Andrew" she said more softly than she had tried to hope for.

"Andrew, it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and tried to make it a firm handshake. Miles laughed. "You shake hands like a girl; I guess the Captain was right!"

She huffed in aggravation. "I'm not a girl!" she practically shouted.

Miles laughed. "Calm down short stack, I'm just messing with you. Here you go" he handed her a bowl with some kind of soup and a piece of bread balancing on the edge of it. She waited for Peter to get his and then they were back out to the deck and found men sitting around eating and conversing. She looked around at everyone.

"Where is the Captain?" she asked noticing that he wasn't with the group.

"He eats in his cabin" Peter said. "But once someone brings out the rum he's out here."

"Does everyone do this every night?"

"Yup. Well, actually we do it until we run out of rum, which is a sad day for everyone. Plus the captain gets cranky without his rum." The two found a spot to sit and began eating. Amelia ate so quickly there was no time for conversation in between bites of bread and spoon fulls of soup.

"Hey!" Walter said to get everyone's attention. "It's time to bring out the rum!" he shouted and everyone cheered. "Who wants to do it?" About half of the men put up their hands and Walter scanned his eyes over them deciding who he wanted to pick.

"Do you ever volunteer?" Amelia asked Peter is a hushed voice.

"Nah, I did it once and totally embarrassed myself. The barrels of rum are heavy. Sometimes I see some of the guys carry two at one time, and I can't even carry one" Peter replied and shook his head at the memory.

"You!" Walter said and pointed his finger at the designated person. This brought Amelia back to the current situation and noticed that he was pointing at her.

"What?! That scrawny runt probably can't even lift a twig!" one of the crew members shouted.

"How 'bout we give him a chance, huh?" Walter said. Amelia looked at Peter who gave her a worried look.

"Okay" she said and stood up.

"Make sure you bring back two barrels, you can make two trips if you want. Miles, show him where the barrels are, but don't give him any help." Walter said and Miles stood up as well and lead her to the barrels.

Once Miles showed her to the supply of rum he left and went back to wait with the others.

"Did someone tell the captain?" Christopher asked and Walter motioned him to go do it. He did and soon the captain came out.

"Who's gone to get the rum?" the Captain said and went over to stand next to Walter.

"The new scrawny shrimp" Christopher said and rolled his eyes.

He snorted in amassment. "Do you think he can handle it?" he asked and received a shrug from Walter.

A few minutes later she came back with two barrels, one on each shoulder with her arms wrapped around it. Everyone stared at her; some were even gaping in shock.

"So you _are_ a lot stronger than you look," Walter said and laughed while Arthur laughed along with him while all the others still stared.

She set the barrels down. "I told you I was" she said and crossed her arms.

"Nathaniel and Stephen, go get the mugs, quickly!" Arthur said happily and went over to the two barrels. "Peter and Christopher, go get your instruments" he ordered and watched the four of them run off to go get what they were told.

The four came back with what they were told to get. Peter had his flute, Christopher had his drum, and Nathaniel and Stephen came back with a box of mugs each and handed one to everyone. Arthur took out the stopper of one of the barrels and filled his cup as a line formed behind him of everyone anxiously waiting for their turn to get some of the contents of the barrel. Soon everyone had a full mug and Peter and Christopher were playing their instruments.

Amelia smiled at everyone but kept her distance. Miles spotted her all by her lonesome and went over to talk to her.

"You're not going to get any rum?" he asked and took a swig of his rum.

"Well….I've never had any before so…." She said and shrugged.

"There's always a first time for everything!" he said and pushed her towards the barrels of rum. The last person was getting his from the line; she was surprised there was still rum in the barrel. Once he was done she began to fill her glass. The stopper was put back into the barrel and she went back to her spot away from everyone, but Miles was still there.

"So, how do you like it?" he asked and grinned.

"I don't know" she replied. "I haven't tasted it yet…."

"Well you're not going to taste it by looking at it" he said while giving her a slap on the back. She winced and then looked down at the drink. She hesitantly took a sip. Miles watched her anxiously and laughed when he saw the look on her face from the taste.

"It tastes weird" she mumbled and Miles still laughed.

"You'll get used to it. We do this most every night so you'll be used to it in no time!" Miles laughed and walked away.

Amelia watched the rest of the crew become drunk, some quicker than others but they all became drunk. It was now eight o'clock, when the lights where always turned out, and everyone began to retire to their sleeping quarters. Amelia stayed out at looked at the stars. A few men were still out, still drinking. She was not drinking though, after the first sip she had taken, she only took about four more after that.

Peter spotted her on his way to his 'bed' and he came up next to her. "Hiya" he said. He had drunk some rum but was not nearly as much as the others.

"Hi" she replied, not taking her eyes off the stars.

"You know what?" Peter asked and leaned against the side of the boat.

"What?" she said and looked at him this time.

"You remind me of someone….one of my friends from back home."

"Oh, really? Who is it? What's his name?"

" Well, actually it's a girl. Her name is Amelia."

Amelia panicked a bit in her brain but tried to keep a calm façade. "So you think I'm like a girl too? How mean."

"No, no. I'm not trying to be mean. Besides she's really nice person, fun to be around, she's adventurous, a little bit shy, but mostly outgoing and well, she's my best friend."

"She sounds like a good person" she said and turned her face away from Peter to hide her slight blush from Peter's description of her.

"You act and look a lot like her, like; you are her exact size, and height. Your face is exactly the same as hers. You've got the same color hair. And you've even got the same kind of….eyes…." he trailed off at the end and his eyes widened. "Oh, my God! Amelia!" he shouted and she kicked him in the shin. She looked around the deck and was glad that the others had already left before Peter had shouted.

"Shut up" she hissed at him while he was holding his shin and repeating 'ow' over and over again.

"Amelia, it's really is you isn't it?" he asked and Amelia reluctantly shook her head yes. "Why are you here? You cut your hair, and you look all scraggly. Wait. Did Alfred let you come here?" he asked and his eyes widened again when she shook her head no. "Oh my God, Alfred is going to kill you! If he ever finds you he's gonna-"

She quieted him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Sh! He's not going to find me because I'm never going back. I came here because I wanted to get away from him. It would be completely against the point to go back there."

"But" he said with her hand still over his mouth. Amelia moved her hand so he could speak. "Won't Alfred be lonely?" he asked and she shrugged. "Don't you care?" he asked and she shrugged again.

"But listen" she said and grabbed his shirt collar. "Don't you _dare_ tell a soul, got it?"

"And why not?" Peter said in a testing tone.

"Because if you do I will make your life a personal Hell and give you a fate worse than death" she said and it seemed as if a dark aura appeared around her.

Peter shivered and nodded. "Fine, you've got my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Good" she said and backed away from him.

"Come one, Eliza-" he saw the stare she was giving his and quickly changed the name "Andrew, we should get to bed." She nodded and headed towards the door that led to the sleeping area. She went down the stairs with Peter behind her. There was only one blanket left and Peter went and picked it up.

"Here you have it" he said and threw it at her.

"But you got it first" she said trying to protest.

"But you're not used to the ship yet, so you have it" he went to a spot and got down on the ground. Amelia went to a spot close to Peter's and laid down.

"'Night" she said quietly.

"'Night" he replied and the two were soon asleep after that.

* * *

_**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me 'cause I wanna know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Upon the Great Victoria  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh, look an update! Finally ^^  
**

* * *

"Hey" Peter said and shook Amelia's shoulder. "Hey, Ame-Andrew, time to wake up" he continued to shake her until she finally opened her eyes.

"You know what? You are really annoying this early in the morning" she growled at him while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Peter laughed. "I don't care. We need to hurry to get to the kitchen so we get some food. Or, you could sleep for five more minutes and not get any food" he said and stood up and began to walk away from her. She quickly hopped up and followed him.

Once they were up on the deck there were many men already eating. The two walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Miles. "Good mornin'" he said and handed them each a plate of eggs.

"Woah, we have eggs this time!" Peter said happily.

"Yeah, since we were at a port yesterday we got some" he laughed when he saw the puzzled look on Amelia's face. "Eggs spoil too soon so we can only get them when we stop at a port." Amelia nodded and Miles went to the deck with a plate of eggs for himself.

Peter went out to the deck and Amelia followed behind him. The sat down and Peter talked and laughed with the other men while Amelia stayed quiet the whole time. Soon Arthur came out of his cabin. He was dressed in a raggedy shirt and brown pants and boots; a completely opposite look from his elaborate coat and nice pants and shirt. He fit right in with the rest of the crew now.

"Good mornin' everyone" he said and went over to Amelia. "How are you faring to a life on the sea so far?"

"It is certainly different from a life on land, and I'm defiantly not used to the rocking of the boat."

He laughed. "You just have to get used to it, it takes time" he stood back up and began to walk away when Amelia stopped him.

"Excuse me…Captain, but what happened to your clothes? I mean, like in all the stories you are described in outfits like you were in yesterday" she said and this caused him to laugh a bit.

"Casual Friday" he said with a smirk and she gave him a deadpan look. "Okay" he sighed not too pleased that she did not like his joke. "Actually, this is what I wear normally. The other outfits are just for show…and really, would you want to wear a hot coat all day when you are almost constantly under the hot sun? And why would I want to get my nice clothes dirty when I'm working on things? It's easier and more efficient this way," he shrugged and walked away from her.

She took all of that information in for a second and then stood up and took her plate to the kitchen like everyone else was doing and then went back to the deck.

"Andrew!" she turned to see that Walter was standing next to Arthur and waving her over. She went over to him and he said "Today you're going to help Miles in the kitchen today. It needs a pretty good cleaning."

"Got it" she said and went back to the kitchen. Once everyone was cleared out she went over to Miles. "I was told that I needed to help you today" she said and he nodded.

"Great! We've got a lot of work to do and that's not including making lunch and dinner" he said and grabbed a bucket with a rag in it. "Go fill this up with water and come back and put some soap in it and then scrub the floors, the storage bin over there, and the pot that we cook in…..clean the pot first" he said and left the kitchen for a little while. She got the water, put some soap in it and did what she was told. The rest of the time was uneventful. She had helped make lunch and dinner and then went to bed before anyone else did.

The next week was also uneventful as food supplies became low and disease spread quickly through out the crew. It turned out that everyone except Amelia, Peter, Arthur, Walter, and Miles had come down with the flu, even Anthony the doctor they had. So a crew of 30 was temporarily reduced to five.

Amelia was put in charge of caring for the sick. Anthony had told her which medicines to give out but there certainly wasn't enough. It was the fifth day of only five crew members and many of the sick men looked like they were on the verge of death. Currently Amelia was holding a bucket for one of them while he emptied his stomach's contents as she tried not to do the same.

Arthur walked in and patted her on the back once she walked away from the man. "Take a break, Peter will take over" he said and she nodded. She threw the bucket's contents into the ocean before setting the bucket down and lying out on the deck. Arthur came out of the sick room and found her.

"You know, Captain, you should probably stay out of there" she said sitting up.

"And what kind of captain would I be if I didn't go and see my men while they were sick?" Arthur replied while sitting down next beside her.

"But you might get sick too. That wouldn't be too good."

"I'd rather be considered a good captain than a selfish one" he said before sighing and standing up again. "Go man the crow's nest, we should be approaching land within a day or so. We need to watch out for Navy ships."

"Got it, Captain" she said and scurried up to the crow's nest as he took his place at the helm.

Everything was pretty calm, no ship sightings, no storms on the horizon, no seagulls, just silence. Then Peter came out and headed towards Arthur. His face was solemn, his head was hung, and he kept wringing his hands.

"Captain" he said in a low pitched voice, unusual for him.

"What is it? Why did you leave your post?" Arthur asked sternly and slightly looking up at him due to a few inches in height difference.

"Well….you see…gosh, how do I put this" he said stalling. Amelia was curious to what he was doing and was leaning over the side of the crow's nest trying to hear what they were saying.

"Spit it out!" Arthur shouted loud enough for Amelia to here though neither one of them on the deck noticed she was trying to hear them.

"Charles just passed on" Peter finally said.

Arthur let out a long sigh. "It was to be expected that one of them would die" he began walking to the sick room. "Andrew come down here" he called and she hurriedly came down. "You're going to wrap Charles's body up and get it ready."

"Ready for what, captain?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You'll see soon enough" he said quietly before going into the sick room with Amelia right behind him.

That night, those who could came out onto the deck and stood in a moment of silence as Peter and Miles put Charles's body in the sea. It took a lot for Amelia not to cry. She did not know Charles that well, except for seeing him a few times but death was sad and it eats at a person's heart and soul. After they threw his body into the sea Peter and Christopher played a song on their instruments before everyone retired for the night.

* * *

It was two days later and they finally reached land. Within that time two more men died, Stephen and Nathaniel. Amelia did not know them well either but she hated death, it made her question why she became a pirate in the first place, but then she would remember Alfred, and that made her a little home sick.

On land Arthur, Miles, Peter, and Amelia went to replenish their supplies, Walter stayed on the boat to guard her. They dressed in clothes that normal people wear, not raggedy cloths that looked like they were about to fall apart. Miles and Peter went to go get the food and Arthur and Amelia went to go get more medicine because everyone was still sick and they did not need any more men dying. Arthur got the medicine and paid for it. There group headed back to the ship to wait for the other two.

"So a pirate buying things?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to lay low for now. No one will know who I am if I act like a perfect gentleman" he said with a small smirk and his British accent thickening. "Besides if they call the soldiers do you really think that five men could fight off British soldiers and get the ship out of the port fast enough?" he asked and she thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.

Once they were on the ship Arthur instructed Walter and Amelia to distribute the medicine. The two went to distribute the medicine. Some of the men tried to refuse the medicine…for pirates they are such big babies.

After that day Amelia diffidently got a good night sleep. The days following Amelia was in charge of distributing the medicine until Anthony was well again. After five more days everyone was well again with no more deaths.

Once the crew was back in good health they headed to raid a small town on the coast of England.

"How far are we?" Walter asked Arthur. It was about nine thirty in the morning and the area was surrounded by fog.

Arthur was using his spyglass to see if he could see anything through the fog. "Probably about five days"

"That long still?" Walter asked and Arthur nodded. "I didn't think it was that far away."

"We are moving slowly" Arthur said nonchalantly. Walter sighed and looked up at the sky. The fog was finally beginning to clear. The sky was a gray color and there was no find but it was a cold day for the middle of summer considering there wasn't even any wind.

Amelia sighed and went to sit down over in the corner of the deck. The ships bell rang but she paid no attention to it until Arthur shouted, "Who rang that bell?!" Everyone turned their attention to the bell and found that no one was remotely close to it. "This isn't good" he muttered to himself. "Everyone be prepared for….for something" he ordered and went below deck.

"Be prepared for what?" Amelia asked Peter who came and sat beside her.

"I don't know, it could be anything," he replied. "You see, when the ship's bell rings by its self, that's not a thing. It means something's going to happen…and normally someone dies."

"Has it ever happened on this ship?"

"Well, no. But I've heard stories from other crewmembers that come to ship crew from another." He shrugged, "But it's probably nothing."

They day passed by painfully slowly and everyone was on edge. It was certainly not a happy day. Around three in the afternoon storm clouds began to form in the distance; it did not help anyone's nerves.

Finally it was dark and the day was almost over, there had been no accidents and it looked like the tale was false. That is until the wind picked up as the storm approached the boat. It began to rain; it quickly became heavier and got to a point where no one could see a foot in front of them.

People were running around the deck tying everything down and making it secure. The boat tipped dangerously to the side Amelia held onto the edge for dear life. Three other huge men came sliding towards her and hits her sending her over the edge and into the water.

Amelia knew how to swim, but raging waters, heavy rain, and strong wind made it quite difficult to get back to the boat.

"Amelia!" Peter yelled as he saw her go over the edge, the deafening thunder and everyone yelling made it where no one heard what he had yelled.

Arthur noticed something was wrong when he saw Peter jump over the edge. "Peter?!" he yelled and ran over to the edge. Unlike most people would assume, Arthur was not a cruel pirate captain, he cared for his crew and they were all like his family, he did not tell anyone but the deaths of Nathaniel, Charles, and Steven really upset him, and it looked like he had just lost another one.

All Peter could see was black. His lungs burned for air and he quickly swam to the surface for air. He whipped his eyes and frantically looked around for Amelia. He saw her struggling over a few yards off. He swam over to her the best he could. Once he got to her he grabbed her and managed to keep them both afloat.

"It's okay Amelia, I've got you," Peter said and used one hand to get his hair out of his face.

"Peter?" she asked and wiped her eyes so she could see him.

"Yeah, I jumped in after you," he said with a grin.

"Why? I know we're friends and everything but would you really want to risk your life for me?" she said and furrowed her eyes brows together.

"Of course"

"Why?"

"Because, Amelia, I love you." He leaned in and gently kissed her. She was about to say something when they heard something that sounded like another person's voice.

Both of them looked over in the direction they thought the voice had come from, which was rather hard to do considering the wind and rain created noise all around them. It was Arthur yelling at them.

Peter and Amelia tried their best to swim over to the boat. By the time they got there the rain had slacked up to the point it had nearly stopped. Once they were close enough a rope was thrown down to them. They grabbed on to it and they were pulled up.

The two were pulled up on the deck and they laid there trying to catch their breath. Amelia was the first to stand up and soon Peter stood up too. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing. Everyone shivered due to being wet and since there was no sun since it was night time. It finally looked like it was over. One final huge wave hit the side of the boat causing it to tilt dangerously again. A large box, that kept a fishing net that they used when they were too far from a port to get food, broke loose from the ropes that kept it in place. Slide directly towards Peter and Amelia. Peter shoved Amelia out of the way of harm but did not have enough time to move himself. The box hit him with such force it sent him over the edge, the box followed soon after.

Amelia was about to dive back in after him when Arthur grabbed her by her waist and held her back. She struggled against him and even though she was strong, he was still stronger. Arthur looked over at Miles and Walter. "Go get him" he ordered. They nodded their heads did as they were told.

Peter opened his eyes. He was back in the water. He felt a great weight all over the front part of his body. After a second he realized it was the heavy fishing nets, they had fallen out of the box when it when into the water. He tried to move, to get out from under the nets, the get up to the surface for air, but it the nets refused to release him. The more he moved the more tangled up in them he became. His lungs begged for air, he could not hold it anymore; he instinctively took in a breath that filled up his lungs with water. He smiled as he was fading. _'At least I told Amelia I loved her, now I can dye a happy man,'_ he thought to himself. _'Goodbye Amelia.'_ Everything faded into a cold icy blackness and he went limp.

Miles and Walter searched underwater for Peter and eventually found him tangled up in the nets. Walter pulled out the small dagger he kept in his boot and cut Peter free of the ropes. Walter held onto one arm and Miles held onto the other and they swam to the surface with Peter's lifeless body.

There was already a rope waiting for them. Miles grabbed onto it and was pulled up first, then Walter and Peter. On deck Arthur was still holding back Amelia. Once Walter put Peter down she quickly ran to him.

Peter was motionless; all the color was already drained from his face and was left a pasty-white color. Amelia leaned down her ear to his chest and listened, but there was no sound. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she still a man right now and men don't cry.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Walter said. "He was already gone when we got to him."

"I see," Arthur said. "Get his body ready. Andrew, come with me" he ordered and she reluctantly followed him. He went into his cabin, only Arthur and Walter were allowed in there so she followed him in hesitantly.

"What is your relationship with Peter?" he asked and watched her closely.

"Well, we actually grew up in the same town. His parents were very close friends of my parents and we've known each other since I was born," she replied while trying her best to keep eye contact with him.

"I see. Was that all, just friends? Remember I don't allow relationships on my ship, unless I changed the rule for some odd reason," he said and continued to watch her.

She nodded. "Of course, we're both men, after all. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore," she said and looked at the ground.

"That's all," he said and dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she left.

Later that night they had Peter's funeral. After that everyone went to bed. Amelia curled up in her blanket and waited for everyone to go to sleep. Once she was sure everyone was a sleep she got up with her blanket and went to the kitchen so she could be alone. She curled up pretty close to the stove and slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Upon the Great Victoria**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Attention men!" Arthur shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. He was standing up on the quarter deck while everyone else was on the main deck. It had been about three months since Peter died and a hundred and eight days since Amelia had become a pirate. The last three months nothing happened that was important. Every day consisted of the same routine: get up, eat, do daily work, do any other work she was given, eat again, and then go to bed.

"See that port over there?" Arthur pointed to the right and everyone looked to see a land mass and a port about three hundred feet off. "We will be there by tonight. Tonight we're going to raid that port."

Everyone cheered. Amelia cheered just to blend in, even though she was too happy about it, but this is what being a pirate was.

"Everyone be ready by nightfall! You all know the rules, so follow them" he said and then turned around and went back to the wheel, guiding the ship toward the port, and everyone resumed their tasks. Arthur got Walter to man the wheel and then headed over to Amelia.

"Andrew" Arthur said and waved her over.

"Yes, Captain?" she said and came over.

"This is going to be your first raid so you have to know the rules" he said and took a breath to begin but was interrupted by Amelia.

"Pirates have rules?" she asked with a bit of skepticism.

"They have _my_ rules. Now pay attention" he put up his pointer finger. "One, no killing unless your life is being threatened"

'_No killing? Well, that's different from the pirate stories I've heard,'_ Amelia though as Arthur put up another finger.

"Two, only take want you can carry and what won't slow you down," he put up a third finger. "Three, no taking women; they aren't allowed on my ship, they take up space, they're useless, and they are bad luck." Amelia blood boiled a bit when he said women are useless but managed to keep a straight face.

Amelia nodded. "Those rules seem easy to remember."

"Good. Now, the consequences for breaking a rule; if you break any of the previous rules you will be punished, depending on which rule you break determines the punishment." Amelia nodded again. "Now back to work" he ordered and went into his cabin.

As nightfall neared all the men went below deck to sharpen their cutlasses. Amelia did not exactly know why since they weren't supposed to kill anyone but she went along with it too. Walter soon came down and told everyone it was time. The crew rushed back up and stood on the deck waiting for orders. The ship was at the dock and there was no sign of life around.

"Alight! Walter, Anthony, and Christopher, go to the east portion of the town. Miles, Mark, and Allen, take the north part of the town. The rest of you power monkeys go south! Go!" he shouted and the groups split up and went where they were told.

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Captain, what am I supposed to do?"

He turned and gave her this weird smirk/grin. "You're coming with me, to the tavern." He walked down the gangplank and Amelia followed behind him.

"Where is the tavern?" she asked once they were on the cobblestone road.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked and Amelia listened. She heard a lot of noise in the distance. "You expected a tavern to be quiet?" he smirked and continued walking.

Soon the two reached the tavern, laughter and music could be heard from the outside. Arthur kicked the door open and stepped in. No one except the bar tender noticed their appearance. Arthur pulled his pistol out of its holder on his hip. He pointed it upward and shot a bullet into the ceiling. Everything quickly became quiet and everyone turned to look at the two.

"Who are you?" the bar tender asked, his voice wavering in fear a bit.

Arthur pointed his pistol at him. "That does not matter. Give me all of your ale or your head gets blown off."

'_He's so cool'_ Amelia thought and then shook her head slightly. _'Stop it, focus'_.

The bar tender nodded and began bringing barrels of ale to him.

"Wait!" someone shouted and pushed their way through the crowd of people watching the scene, all of them too scared to actually do anything. The man was fairly tall, around five eleven, had blond hair and blue eyes. Amelia's eyes widened as she looked at his face and realized who it was.

"And who are you?" Arthur asked and looked at him with a certain air of arrogance.

"I'm Alfred Jones" he said and Arthur raised an eyebrow and out of the corner of his eye. "Did you take my sister? Her name is Amelia Jones; she is five feet, five inches, long dark blond hair, and really strong….for a woman."

Arthur snorted. "Please, women are useless except for cleaning, cooking, and having offspring." Amelia glanced at Arthur and slightly glared a bit. "What makes you think that I took her anyway?"

"Because, a few months ago, when I got home her room was a mess and your ship was in the port that day! Since then I've been traveling around trying to find her." Alfred said as Arthur put his pistol back into its holder.

Arthur began to turn to head towards the door. "Andrew, get the ale" he ordered and she picked up the barrels and followed him to the door.

Alfred stormed after them. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder and turned him around before punching him in the jaw.

Amelia saw Arthur's hand go towards his pistol. She quickly dropped the barrels of ale, thank goodness none of them broke, and she tackled Alfred and punched him back. She stood up, pulled him up with her and threw him across the room.

Amelia looked back at Arthur and he nodded and moved his hand away from the pistol. She picked the barrels back up and the two left before anyone more trouble could be caused.

That night after they were sailing again, after everyone had celebrated their raid, and after everyone had gone to sleep, Amelia laid in her spot wide awake.

'_Why had Alfred been so worried…? I did leave a note after all-'_ her eyes widened and she inwardly groaned, _'I forgot to leave a note!'_ she smacked her forehead with her hand. _'And now since I've seen him I miss him more… I sort of want to go home. But if I did it'd just be the same, no freedom, no life, and no fun.'_

Amelia sighed and stood up. She quickly tip-toed out to the deck hoping fresh air would clear her mind.

She sighed as she leaned against the railing of the boat as she looked out over the moonlight water.

"Nice night; isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. She quickly jerked around and saw Arthur.

"C-captain, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here" she said and felt herself blush, even though she didn't know why.

* * *

_**Arthur's P.O.V.**_

"Nice night; isn't it?" he asked as he came up behind Andrew. He had come from his cabin a few seconds before than Andrew had come from below deck.

Andrew quickly spun around to face him. "C-captain, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here." The blush on Andrew's cheeks made him look cuter than he normally did. Arthur mentally slapped himself. _'No, you're breaking your own rules. Don't you dare think about him that way'_ he commanded himself.

"It's fine" Arthur said once he had control over his thoughts. "So what brings you up here? Can't sleep?"

"No" Andrew shook his head. "I can't seem to clear my mind enough to sleep."

'_At least I'm not the only one' _Arthur thought and nodded. "That man in the tavern, he said his last name was Jones. Is he related to you?"

He studied Andrew's face looking for any sign of lying as he replied, "No."

"Hm…" he moved right next beside Andrew and leaned against the railing as well.

"For the next few days I'm putting you on the crow's nest. We need to be extra careful; we're headed straight into Spanish waters. True that it is still a bit of a ways off but you can never know when you'll see one of their ships."

"Have you ever wondered if they think the same about the English?" Andrew asked and Arthur grinned.

"Of course, I know they do. We always give them a run for their money." There was silence for a while until Arthur spoke again. "Tell me, did you have anyone special you had back at your home."

Andrew looked at him a bit before answering. "No, it's was just my brother. My parents are dead and I don't have any other relatives."

"I see. I also meant to do you have anyone special as in a girl?" Arthur asked and studied his face.

"No, I've never met anyone special like that," he said and blushed a bit. Arthur did not know why but he felt a great relief.

Arthur laughed. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you was a woman dressed up as a man."

Andrew's eyes widened and he laughed too, but there was a hint of nervousness. "That's insane."

"Hm… It could happen maybe, if she was good enough to fool me, but no woman can out smart me," Arthur grinned again.

"I think I'm tired enough now" Andrew turned to go back to the room where the crew slept. "G'night Captain" he said and smiled back at Arthur.

* * *

_**Amelia's P.O.V.**_

Amelia jumped up the next morning when she heard a loud boom and the ship rocked violently.

Everyone else around her was running around chaotically.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she asked quickly rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes.

"It is Spanish pirates, we're got to hurry before they get on the boat," Mark said.

Amelia's eyes widen as she quickly grabs her cutlass and pulls her boots on. She follows a group of men out to the deck to see that she Spanish were already on board and fighting the crew that had the early morning shift.

"Where's that worm?!" Arthur shouted as he stepped out of his cabin while pulling on his hat with the large feather. "Where's Carriedo?!" he said and looked around.

"He's over there, Captain" Walter said and pointed. Amelia looked over and saw who Walter was pointing at. It was a man, of course, with tan skin, brown curly hair, and green eyes that were a few shades lighter than Arthur's.

Arthur quickly drew his sword and ran over to Carriedo. He ran his sword through whoever stood in his way, killing off man after man after man. As Arthur was fighting this 'Carriedo' person as Amelia was soon engaged into her own fight.

Soon the Spanish was back on their boat retreating, they had taken their dead men but their blood was still on the deck. Only five of our crew was dead when they had killed twelve of the Spanish, three of them Amelia had killed. She felt sick as she stared at the deck.

Everyone cheered as they saw the Spanish fleeing, but Amelia didn't join in.

Arthur came over to her. "Your face is pale. Are you okay?"

She swallowed and nodded. "It's the first time I've seen someone killed or have killed someone before" she said and stared at her hands.

He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it the more you do it."

This made her feel sicker. "I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Okay then" Arthur said and watched her walk towards the door leading downstairs to where the crew stayed.

Amelia opened the door and a pirate stood there, a Spanish pirate. He quickly brought his sword down and slashed it across Amelia's chest.

Amelia backed up wide eyed as blood started seeping from the gash, too stunned to do anything else. Time stood still for a few seconds as Arthur shouted and everyone turned to see the Spanish pirate.

* * *

**Hiya guys. It's been a while~ So here ya go. And sorry for if you see any Jonathan, Eliazabeth, or Nicholas. I'm also using this story for a creative writing class and those are their names in that story so they're my characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Upon the Great Victoria**

**Chapter 6**

**Holy Hamburger it's an update! :3**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the idea for the story and a Arthur's crew.**

* * *

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

Walter and the Captain were the first to move. They both quickly drew their swords and ran to the pirate. Walter stabbed the pirate in the stomach and Arthur cut off the pirate's head.

Anthony picked up Andrew and took him to the room where his medical supplies were kept a long with a few cots for severely wounded people.

He laid her down on a cot and began taking off Andrew's shirt so he could see the wound better. Andrew seemed to regain his senses at that moment and moved Anthony's hands away.

"What are you doing? If I can't see it then I can't treat it" Anthony said and tried to open Andrew shirt again.

"No" he said and pushed Anthony's hands away again. After a few more minutes of this Anthony sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this and Andrew was losing blood fast. He went over to a shelf and grabbed a small bottle with a milky colored liquid in it. He had been working on this for a while, it was supposed to ease the pain and calm the patient at the same time. It hasn't been tested before…but what better way than to test it now.

He went over to Andrew and made him open after he convinced him it would stop the pain. Anthony poured the liquid into his mouth and made sure he swallowed all of it.

Anthony tried to open Andrew's shirt but he was still being resistant. After another minutes or so Andrew's pushes began to get weaker until he didn't stop Anthony anymore.

Anthony quickly wiped away the blood that escaped while Andrew was struggling. He threw that cloth away and then grabbed another cloth and tried to stop the blood. Once it stopped bleeding he opened Andrew's shirt.

There we already bandage around his chest, but they were already slashed open from the attack. What? Is he hurt already? Anthony shrugged slightly and began to remove the blood soaked bandages. He paused once he got the bandages away. Why did Andrew have…breasts? His mind reeled as he looked at Andrew's face, which now looked a bit peaceful since the medicine put him to sleep.

He shook his head and began to inspect his wound. It was not too deep so it would heal fine. He through the other bandages away and began wrapping new ones that covered most of her entire torso. Once he was done with that he sighed and wiped away the blood on his hands before leaving the room and went to find the Captain.

He knocked on the Captain's door before slowly going in. He was not looking forward to him telling him, it was the one of his rules that was most important that Andrew…or whatever her name was had broken.

"How is he?" Walter asked and looked up at Anthony. Captain, for some odd reason, was not in the room at the time.

"Well actually, I need to talk to you about him" he said and avoided eye contact.

Walter sighed. "I see. I'll go tell Captain that we lost him" he said and stood.

"No, that's not it. He's alive and healing."

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Andrew…he isn't a he, he's a she."

Walter blinked a few times. "You mean he's not male?"

"No."

Walter nodded. "Okay, go back to your work."

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

"Captain," Walter said and came up to Arthur who was out on the deck.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's about Andrew…" he said and watched his face carefully.

Arthur felt his heart plummet into his feet. "I didn't think it was bad enough to kill him."

"He's not dead" Walter said and continued to study him.

"That's good, I should go see him them." He started to walk towards the door but Walter put a hand on his chest.

"Arthur-" Walter began to say but was cut off by Arthur.

"Ooh~ You don't call me Arthur unless something really bad has happened. What is it?" he asked and smirked. Walter assumed it was his smirk that he just wore to look smug but as he looked deeper into his eyes he could actually see amusement.

"One of your rules has been broken. The one about women on the ship" he paused and took in Arthur's unchanging expression before continuing on. "One of the men is actually a woman. She dressed herself up and has fooled us all."

"And who is it?" he asked even though it was obvious who it was. Before Walter could answer Arthur stormed into the clinic. He pulled back the blanket that was cover the still sleeping 'Andrew' and looked at the bandages that covered his entire torso. Sure enough he could see what he needed to see. He put the blanket back over her and walked out of the room.

He headed straight for his cabin and locked himself in there, where he stayed all night.

The next day he heard a knock on the door. "What?" he called and glared at the door.

"She's waking up" Walter said through the door. Arthur quickly got out of bed and fixed his clothes before going to the clinic and locking the door.

Throughout the night the rumor spread about the crew so everyone practically had their ear pressed up against the door trying to listen in on their conversation.

'Andrew' slowly sat up, mindful of the stinging pain from the cut. Arthur leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. She jumped, not noticing he was in the room. She turned to face him.

"Good morning, Captain" she said in her fake, manly voice.

"Good morning, _Andrew_" he said and studied her face. The expression on her face showed nervousness and a tad bit of fear. "Mind telling me who you really are? Also, sue your real voice. That fake tone is rather unsettling." Arthur stood up and slowly walked closer to the cot.

"I-I can explain!" she said and backed up a bit.

"Then explain why you broke one of my number one rules!" he barked and she jumped.

"I told you I wanted to get away from my brother" she said and avoided eye contact.

"So you impersonated a man and joined my crew to get away from your brother?!"

She nodded. "That's exactly it!" Arthur groaned and ran a hand down his face.

He sighed and sat down on a nearby barrel. She watched him carefully as he sat and stared at the ground.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't kill you" he murmured to himself.

"You could let me stay a part of the crew" she suggested softly.

"Absolutely not!" he said and looked at her.

"Why not?! Just because I'm a girl now means I can't do anything? That was still me when I did all that stuff!" she pleaded her case.

"I said no and that's final!" He got up and began walking towards the door. "Now you are to stay in this room until I say you can come out. Your meals will be brought to you and trying to get anyone to let you out is not prohibited. Do I make myself clear?" he asked and turned around to face her.

"But-" she said and tried to protests.

"Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted and she nodded. "Good. Now I don't want to hear a peep out of you." He left and locked the door again to keep her confined in that room.

Arthur turned around to see his entire crew staring at him. "What are you gawking at?! Back to work!" he shouted and they scrambled to go to their positions.

"Christopher" Arthur said as he approached the wheel where Christopher stood. Christopher was the navigator.

"Yes Captain?" he asked and looked over at him.

"Set the course to go back to small town where we picked up Andrew" he said and looked out over the sea.

"But, that's a three month journey."

"I don't care, just do it" he demanded and walked away.

"Aye, Captain" Christopher said and sighed.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Amelia was completely healed. She lay on the floor of the clinic and stared at the ceiling. She would lie on the bed but the floor was colder than the bed and she was currently hot outside so it made it hot in there.

Arthur opened the door and looked down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked with a slightly amused expression.

"Trying to keep my brain from melting out of my head!" she said and sat up to look at him. "Why do I have to stay in here? I was no different from before I got injured and now."

"Then you were a boy and now you're a girl" he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Uh…no I wasn't, I was a girl then just like I am now."

"You know what I meant! Anyway, we're at a port now and you're going to come with me."

"Really?! I can get out of this stuffy room?" she stood up quickly. "Okay let's go."

Arthur turned and waited on her to come out of the room before shutting the door.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they walked through the streets.

"Here" he said while pulling her into a shop.

"A dress shop?" she asked and looked around.

"Can I help you?" the owner of the shop said and came up to them.

"She needs a dress" Arthur grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her forward. "She needs something she can work in and nothing too elaborate."

The woman nodded and led Amelia to the back of the shop.

Arthur stood around awkwardly looking at fabrics for thirty minutes until she was done. The woman brought Amelia out to show Arthur.

He looked her over as she had her arms crossed and she pouted. "I hate this dress" she muttered.

The woman looked panicked. "You hate this one too? That's the last one that fits you for what you're looking for."

Arthur shook his head "No it's not the dress, she's just stubborn. She doesn't like wearing dresses."

"O-oh" the woman said and gladly took the money Arthur gave her for the dress. Amelia stormed out of the shop and Arthur followed behind her.

"I can't believe you're making me wear a dress!" she said and turned to face him.

"Look, girl-"

"My name's not girl" she huffed and pouted.

He rolled his eyes, something he found that he has been doing a lot lately. "Fine. What's your name?"

"It's Amelia" she mumbled.

"Amelia?" he asked and she nodded. "Fine, _Amelia_ you're a lady, a lady should wear a dress" he said and crossed his arms. "At least it's just the dress, not the corsets and hoopskirts." She opened her mouth to argue but shut it and continued to walk again. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Amelia" he said once he caught up to her. She turned around and looked up at him. "I don't like freeloaders on my ship" he crossed his arms. "So if you clean and cook, pretty much the duties you were doing before, we won't have a problem."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really? I can actually do something?" He nodded and she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she laughed.

"Stop it, let go of me" he said and she stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said and blushed a bit before turning away and heading back towards the boat.

Once they were on the boat and a few miles out at sea the crew gathered on the deck. "Alright!" Arthur shouted to quiet down the talking among their selves. "Listen up! This is Amelia!" he pulled her forward and she waved awkwardly at them. "You also know her as Andrew. She will be cooking and cleaning for us. Do not touch her in any way that makes her feel uncomfortable and do not hurt her. If she comes on to you, you better get out of there because if you don't not only will she be thrown overboard but you will as well! Got it?" His crew nodded and some of them mumbled. "Good. Now back to work!" Everyone scattered and he turned to face Amelia. "That includes you, Amelia" he said and crossed her arms. She nodded and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to get this up :c I'll do better next time.**


End file.
